Soltanto una Notte
by SilverandSilent
Summary: This story will become a legend soon, so I figured I’d clear some things up before they become skewed and outrageous. Let me introduce myself.


I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Warning: Ginny will be out of character. That would be the whole point of the story.

* * *

You see, the beginning of a story is very crucial. It must be near the point of perfection in everyway, just as the plan was. However, I said **_near_** the point. This story will become a legend soon, so I figured I'd clear some things up before they become so skewed and outrageous. I don't want my life to be like some King Arthur legend. I never wanted to be a hero, some idolized savior. Everyone needs a savior. I find I'm not so hypocritical to say I am one. I found my abilities and accomplished my own selfish agenda for my own reasons. In no way was I trying to be good and noble. I soon found myself in a world of people who believed there was no need to show mercy, for the sun still shined on the wicked.

Sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's office was not exactly the most enchanting thing to be doing on a Saturday afternoon. The reason of this situation is a long story that I feel it my duty to you to cut short. To put this matter bluntly, I unleashed a bit of contained anger upon the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory tower. I might have overdone it just a smidgeon, because I didn't exactly mean for the entire tower to collapse like that_. "Honestly, what happened to the whole unbreakable spells that were cast upon the castle walls? I mean what the hell? Weren't the four most powerful wizards and witches of their time theoretically believed to have cast all of the protection spells, charms blah, blah, blah and whatnot._ _Theoretically, this should be true enough that I shouldn't have been able to do so much damage; if this theory is true that is. So now I can say, with some level of confidence that therefore they must not have. Why you ask? As I sit and gaze at the rubble formally known as Gryffindor girl's Dormitory Tower , I can say to some degree of certainty that something was a bit distorted at a point." _

"Ms. Weasley, I find it a bit hard to comprehend how you managed to destroy the entire Girl's Dormitory Tower of Gryffindor." The old Headmaster mused as he set his hands in front of him onto the aged furbished desk. He stared in questioned at the inwardly seething teenage girl directly in front of him.

"_Yes, well, I can't quite find it easy as well to believe that you are still alive. What are you? 200 years old? Or is that just the first ring on the tree_?" I mused as well.

Onto what I really said:

"Honestly sir, I have no idea what came over me." I said in what can be considered, a sickeningly innocent voice, with a matching demeanor.

Dumbledore gazed upon me with a thoughtful appearance, "Ms. Weasley, I do believe we need to teach you a little bit of control for your newly found powers."

"_Yipee, does that mean that his favorite lackey is going to be teaching me?"_ I thought, picturing Snape glowering at me with a malicious scowl on his nasty greasy big nosed face. I almost burst out laughing, almost that is. I was supposed to be playing the innocent, sorry little school girl, which had accidentally destroyed the entire Girl's Dormitory. Unfortunately for the boys it seemed I destroyed half of their tower as well. With a sickening thud, the rubble once known as the boy's 4th, 5th, and 6th year dorms fell to the ground. Apparently, the towers were connected. Too bad for the boys then. Anyway, I'm rambling now, back to our original programming.

Turning my head from the window back toward Dumbledore with a meek smile on my features, I responded with a simple nod; afraid to speak, for fear of laughing. Suddenly, the office door opened with a loud creak, producing Dumbledore's favorite lackey! _"Severus Snape himself, bitchy Potions Master Extraordinaire! Oh what's this? Draco Malfoy following behind, with his head boy badge all nice and shiny, that almost rivaling his hair." _I found I had the uncontrollable urge to say something like _"Your badge is almost as shiny as your hair, almost. It does however match the grease in Snape's hair." _But I withheld. Sadly. Something, though, called to me. I found myself drawn to Draco and Snape.

I forced myself to look angry and annoyed at their sudden presence; somehow I knew they did not believe the act. Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at me and Draco just smirked. Both looked out the window, stood in silence while blinking repeatedly at the rubble, and both doubled over laughing uncontrollably. It was an interesting sound. I never thought I would hear either of them laugh.

"That's priceless Weasley." Draco gasped out

"About as priceless as you're…" I stopped mid sentence remembering my act that I was supposed to uphold, innocent and sweet.

Snape stopped laughing and sat a questioning gaze upon me.

I had to repress a questioning gaze myself. _"Snape laughed? Who knew!"_

But apparently, Snape read minds. Because he suddenly smirked. I found myself annoyed with that smirk, so I said in my head, _"Get out of my bed."_ The smirk disappeared immediately, and was replaced with another questioning look. So I said in my head, _"I meant get out of my head, not my bed, that doesn't mean get in my bed, get out of my bed too!"_

I decided to stop thinking at that point.

I suddenly heard a voice in my head_, "So you want me in your bed do you Weasley? That could be arranged." _

After receiving the shock of my life after hearing that little observation, I replied, _" I don't believe so, considering that my bed happens to be blown to bits at the moment."_

"_Well, taking that into consideration, there's always my bed."_

I forced myself to blush at this comment. Draco stared at me strangely, considering Snape and I were now staring at each other, and I had started blushing. Noting the look, I had to ask Snape how to enter another person's mind.

I heard another voice in my head reply to me, _"It is far too complicated."_

"_Try me"_ I thought as my head snapped up out of its still stance, startled at the sudden intrusion.

"Excuse me, but I do believe we have some business to discuss."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Snape complied in a, for Snape at least, meek way.

"_Geez how whipped are you? Lackey boy."_ I thought

"_Whipped, now there's a word with a double meaning."_ Snape smirked as he thought to Ginny.

"_Though I'm sure that you would enjoy that sort of situation wouldn't you Ginny?"_ Snape continued.

_"…..maybe…."_ I thought to him slyly with an innocent visage.

The corner of Snape's mouth hinted just a little bit upward as he replied to Ginny, _"…Maybe I would too…"_

"That is quite enough you two." Dumbledore cut in. "Since Draco seems to have developed similar powers as yours during the summer break, and destroyed half of the Malfoy Manor…"

"_How unfortunate…like the Malfoy's couldn't afford to restore their stupid gold encrusted floorboards, and their walls made of silver, as well as their white gold doors, ceilings, and candlesticks."_ I thought cynically

Snape chose this time to come into my elaborate conversation with myself, _"Amazing Ms. Weasley, it's like you have been there."_ He thought to her in a mocking tone.

"_Yes, thoughts can mock too. Why does tone get to have all the fun?"_ I thought, getting off topic again, for the billionth time today_. "I swear I have that muggle thing… ACD? AHB? Ah! ADD, that's the one."_

Snape stared at me for a moment, then turned back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was apparently done with his old codger ramblings though I had stopped listening to him quite some time ago. _"God's forbid he actually not speak in riddles for once." _I thought, bored

Snape nodded, apparently catching her every word. I glared, annoyed at the fact that he kept listening. _"I thought he was better than that, the slimy git." _

"Why thank you Ms. Weasley, I do appreciate your compliance to this matter, now when did you want your lessons with me?" He appealed to Dumbledore.

"I already said any day, at the time of your choice Severus, did you forget so easily? Or were you just…preoccupied?" The old codger smiled, with the twinkle ever present in his eyes.

Snape just smirked and took his leave, dragging Ginny and Draco with him, closing the door behind him…after he pushed the two teenagers practically down the moving stairway.

"I'm free!! Thank the God's!" I skipped circles around Snape and Draco. "So Oh Favorite Potions Master of mine, what are you going to be teaching me?"

"Don't you mean, Bitchy Potions Master Extraordinaire?" Draco said smugly with a smirk upon his features.

"That too." I said, shrugging it away with a wave of my hand.

Snape just stood there, trying his hardest not to laugh. "No Ms. Weasley, I think you mean Whipped Potions Master Extraordinaire."

I tried to look affronted, but only burst out laughing.I suddenly got an idea.I ran up to Snape and 'whipped' him on the bum….and ran. Very. Very. Fast. It then occurred to me, where was I going to sleep.I turned around to see a horde of people staring at the rubble through a window. I finally had a good laugh about it. I stopped though as I noticed a very errant looking Potion's Master starring at me.

"You temporary quarters will be this way." He grumbled and stalked off.

"So serious Severus." Shestated flippantly

"Ms. Weasley, you smacked my ass." He retorted shamelessly.

"Now now Severus, I 'whipped' it." She responded.

"It's just weird to see you acting so… Weird…" Draco stated.

He had been waiting by where she had 'whipped' Snape, waiting for their return.

"Will this be changing our schedule any uncle?" He asked Snape, whom wasn't really his uncle. He just saw Snape as his uncle.

"Not at all, Ms. Weasley will just have to twist her schedule a bit."

They stopped in the middle of the great hall and Snape walked over to a stone that was a dark red color. He muttered something and the wall disappeared. I followed him in as he walked through. Draco trailed behind me. I had the suspicious feeling that he was watching my bum as I walked, but I wasn't going to find out.

The room I found myself in was beautiful. It had gold incrusted walls and the ceiling was permanently night time on a clear night out in the country where every star was visible for miles. I slowly walked up the stairs to a huge door that was seemingly silver but its slight tint gave it away as white gold. She walked in to a colossal bedroom with an oversized bed to match. The ceiling was also permanently a starry sky with every star visible. The walls were charmed to be like an alcove in a forest because the carpet looked like grass with a stump and a few large rocks that could almost be considered boulders but didn't quite make that final leap in to boulderhood.

The bed itself had to be the most breath taking piece in the room. It was intricately carved cherry wood with a canopy. The curtains on the canopy were black and they were a see through silk. There were so many layers that you rarely caught a glimpse of the actual bed. I went over and pulled the cover back to find a black and silver bedspread, but the pattern of the bedspread was quite unique the silver which was at the top continued down to slowly turn in to a black. I ran to another door, now excited, because it could only be one thing. I squealed in delight at the bathroom. If I had a dream bathroom this would be it. There was a marble tub the size of a small swimming pool. There was a glass shower and a white porcelain toilet. I turned around to a huge mirror and gasped at my appearance. Then I waved it aside with a flick of my wrist. The huge sink had a vanity attached to it where I could properly to my hair and whatnot.

"This is incredible. You." She said pointing to Draco who was about to speak, "You say one thing about me being poor and I'll kill you. Your father's the cause of my little break down today." I growled and walked out, shoving him out of the way. I ran down the stairs and noticed a kitchen. "I have a kitchen! With a proper stove and everything! I love cooking!" I squealed.

"Well Ms. Weasley, it seems a bed won't be a problem now." Snape commented before adding "You have lessons tonight at 7:00, where something comfortable."

To pass the time I now had because my books were destroyed I found a quill in the desk in my bedroom that I hadn't noticed was there because it was hidden behind one of the not quite boulders boulder. I found a napkin from the kitchen and wrote down a poem. I didn't want to remember, so I though writing it down would help. The urge to cry suddenly and finally became over bearing. I wrote down the poem that soon became tear-stained. I knew that the bastard would pay with his life.

**Soltanto una Notte **

Falling faster than you can see,

Quietly fading into an abyss,

It matters not if you show no mercy,

For the sun still shines on the wicked,

The lessons you've taught,

None were ever true,

All the pain and loss was brought by you,

Leaves are falling now,

The sky is gray,

Even the heavens have forgotten,

The colors we knew,

This is over now,

And I'm colder now than before,

You were supposed to save me,

Not leave me in this misery,

I trust not anymore,

The earth has come to a grinding halt,

The utter power of the perpetuity of time,

I now know that this will not end,

Tireless motion begins again,

Let me know there are more than just these plights,

Make this world stop spinning for just one night.

* * *

QUESTION!!!!! WHICH ROMANCE SHOULD I HAVE? D/G OR G/S OR G/ SOMEONE ELSE.

The romance part I never focused much on. It's the plot I'm more conserned about.

Poem written by SilverandSilent

I do hope that you enjoyed our first chapter, yes our, for we are not psychotic, there actually two authors, or authoresses if we may say so.

Menolly Harper and SilverandSilent.

I have a CO-AUTHOR! I feel so special. S&S

We bid you good night and happy whipping.

REVIEW MINIONS!!!


End file.
